


99 Red Balloons

by thatvaguelyasianchick



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Music, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatvaguelyasianchick/pseuds/thatvaguelyasianchick
Summary: Jubilee realizes her feelings for Kurt at the worst possible time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Here's a quickie little cute prompt I had started a while ago, and edited up for today. I actually forgot who asked me for them listening to music, so uh, if you're out there, this one's for you *finger guns*.

“Wait--Is this-- Is this song in German? H-How did you get a german tape?” Kurt put a pointed ear close to Jubilee’s radio, as if getting closer to the speaker would answer his question. The pair was in Jubilee’s room (technically, Jubilee and Jean’s room, but when Jean was gone Jubilee listened to her music as loudly as she could), listening to her casette tapes, exploring American music. 

“It’s 99 Luftballons-- You’ve never heard it before?” Jubilee said quietly, a grin tugging at her lips. 

“I have not… But, I like it!” His voice was excited, and she had to contain a snicker.

God, he’s cute. The thought rang clear through her mind, surprising her. Did she like him? She’d never really thought about it before. She looked up at him, and watched as he listened intently to such a dumb song, trying already to sing along despite just hearing it for the first time, his blue tail swishing to the beat. 

_Oh no_. She felt her heart skip a beat, a red blush tingling across her features. _Oh no, oh no, oh no._

“Are you okay, fraulein?” Kurt was looking at her now, concerned. 

“Oh-- me? Pshh, I’m fine, always, ha.” She tripped on her words, feeling herself fumble with each attempt to correct herself. He nodded, and turned his full attention back to the stereo. 

She couldn’t deal with this right now, just needed to get away and sort out her feelings. It was probably nothing, just a dumb fleeting thought. She usually didn’t fall for people like him anyways; quiet and enthusiastic. She’d gone after louder, meaner, brasher crushes in the past. That way, if things didn’t work out, she could just blame herself for falling for the wrong type.

 _It’s nothing._ She thought, trying to calm herself. _It’s nothing, it’s nothing it’s--_ Kurt suddenly glanced back to her, smiling wide as he completely incorrectly mouthed the lyrics. 

_Oh no._

They sat quiet for a moment, the music carrying the silence between them. Trying desperately to fill the silence, Jubilee sung quietly a few of the lyrics,

_“Streichholz und Benzinkanister  
Hielten sich für schlaue Leute…”_

This seemed to floor Kurt.

“You know German?” Kurt exclaimed, leaning in excitedly.

“No, no-- I just know this song really--” His goofy grin made her laugh, and she waved him away. 

“Oh, well, do you speak any Chinese?” His excited expression unfaltering. 

“No, just the curse words and a few basic things.” 

“Teach me.” Kurt stated simply, still just barely too close to her face. 

She laughed lightly, glancing to meet his eyes. For a moment, there was an odd silence between them. No laughing, no movement, and just the sound of the song playing out in the background. His expression had changed, too. She didn't know how to describe it; curious? Hesitant? Yearning? 

She blushed at the thought of the last description, and the blush intensified, when, for just a millisecond, he glanced to her lips. She glanced to his, a little slower, hoping he would notice. He seemed to, and his features were flushed purple. She guessed that was his way of blushing. 

Despite her heart hammering in her chest, she found herself leaning forward. When they’re just centimeters apart, she felt her eyes flutter close.

When they kiss, Jubilee felt a little shiver run down her spine. When she reached hand to run up Kurt’s arm, she realized he was almost shaking with nerves. She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, and he sighed a little, ending the kiss, then going in immediately for another. 

She smiled against his lips, admiring his enthusiasm. They’re like that for a few minutes, cautious and excited, pure bliss.

Then Jubilee pulled away, cupping Kurt’s face in her hands. He looked confused, probably wondering why they stopped, but didn’t protest and instead rested his head in her hands.

“Hey uh… The tape stopped…” She says, giggling a little. 

Kurt blinks a moment, processing. Slowly, a grin pulls at his lips, and he leans in closer, “I hadn’t noticed.”.


End file.
